Devices in networked systems (e.g., a network) transmit communications between one another to accomplish tasks. Some networks can be subjected to harsh environments, such as those that include noise, radiation, and other environmental factors. Even in a harsh environment, devices in these networks must be able to communicate with one another. While conventional communications protocols, such as Ethernet, are well-suited for most networks, these conventional protocols lack sufficient features for the networks referenced above.